


240: “Are you drunk?”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [240]
Category: Bait (2012)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, Past Violence, Post Shark Attack, Psychological Trauma, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Josh (Bait)/Steven (Bait)
Series: 365 [240]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Kudos: 1





	240: “Are you drunk?”

**240: “Are you drunk?”**

* * *

“Are you drunk?”

Steven knew it was a dumb question based off Josh’s rosy cheeks, sweat forming on the crown of hairline and especially the water forming in his eyes. Sighing Steven threw down a few bills to cover the tab along with a decent tip for the bartender who called him once Josh took his fourth shot of brandy. 

“Are you okay?” Steven whispered. He didn’t bother waiting for a response; he knew he wouldn't get one. Pulling onto the road he did glance over watching as Josh pressed his face against the cold window. Sighing Steven drove. 

“I can’t sleep. I hear her screaming for me when I do. Only when I’m drunk does it go quiet.” 

“Then sleep. I’ll be here.”


End file.
